


Tug of War

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, modern day AU, young mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Today is a special day for many reasons. It is the observance of National Foundation Day, giving them their first rest day in over a month. They are celebrating Valentine’s Day early, and while Hanzo does not celebrate it, Jesse does. It is the first day in exactly fifteen days where they have said more than a passing greeting between classes, and the first day in twenty-eight where they have had the time to be intimate.It is also the last day they will be together.





	Tug of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavenDarkwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDarkwood/gifts).



> For the McHanzo Sanctuary Valentine's Day Exchange!!
> 
> So, you know how you're writing something and inspiration just sort of flows, then you look back at what you've written and you're a bit taken aback by the _actual_ tone of the fic? Well... this turned out a hell of a lot more angsty than I had originally intended. Don't fret, it does have a happy ending, I'm just warning that for such a short piece, it packs a heavy angsty punch. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you love it!

Hanzo exhales, slow and stuttering as he presses his forehead to Jesse’s. He takes Jesse’s hands in his own, weaving their fingers as he pulls them behind Jesse’s head.

Taking a deep breath, then another, Hanzo closes his eyes as he rolls his hips slowly, minutely. He is in no rush. There is no need to hurry to class, or a study group, or work, or any multitude of extracurricular activities the both of them attend, leaving their schedules so clogged they barely see each other any more.

No, today is a special day for many reasons. It is the observance of National Foundation Day, giving them their first rest day in over a month. They are celebrating Valentine’s Day early, and while Hanzo does not celebrate it, Jesse does. It is the first day in exactly fifteen days where they have said more than a passing greeting between classes, and the first day in twenty-eight where they have had the time to be intimate.

It is also the last day they will be together.

Biting his lip as a means to stop from losing control and fucking Jesse senseless, as much as his body is positively _screaming_ for that, Hanzo keeps his thrusts slow; long and somewhat tortuous. Jesse meets him with each undulation, their rhythm perfectly in sync.

Hanzo opens his eyes when Jesse wraps his legs around his waist and tightens his grip on his hands. He pulls his head back, looking at his love who is looking back at him, small smile on his face.

“If this is gonna be the last time, I wanna remember you good and proper.”

Hanzo chuckles softly, resisting the urge to bury his head in the crook of Jesse's neck. “You mean to say, ‘As this _will_ be the last time’.”

“Doesn't have to be.”

Giving in, mostly because he does not want to look Jesse in the eye, he sweeps down, breathing in his natural scent and the faintest hint of smoke from his cigarillos his father sends him in care packages; a smell permanently imprinted on his skin, no matter how many times he showers. Hanzo brushes his nose from the crook of Jesse’s neck right up to his ear, where he whispers, “Jesse, I love you, but can we _not_ do this now?”

“Ain't no time like the present.”

“Ain't no time then when we are having sex,” Hanzo replies without missing a beat. He smirks when Jesse's response is a groan, knowing he's pushed the _right_ button to get him to stop talking.

Heat blooming from his core, Hanzo increases the speed of this thrusts, acting on pure instinct; though still not fast enough for the bed to thud against the wall. Transferring his weight to his hands, Hanzo pushes up and takes them back, using one as balance and leverage on the bed, the other trails down Jesse's torso, over the swell of his pectoral, the rise and fall of his abs before curling around Jesse's length.

With a small whimper and a shudder, Jesse slides his hands from Hanzo's shoulders, one settles on the base of his spine and the other around the back of his neck. His legs tighten that bit more around Hanzo; the pressure to go faster increases.

Losing control and giving in, the first moan falls from Hanzo's lips. He tightens his grip around Jesse, pulling to match his thrusts but finds that his thrusts match the tugging. The bed hits the wall, again and again and again with each drive and with it the need to be quiet.

Ignoring the reciprocating banging and the muffled, _“It's ten in the morning for fucks sake!"_ from the neighbouring dorm room, Hanzo collapses down to his elbow, hooking his hand under Jesse's shoulder. He hangs his head low, nuzzling against Jesse's and breathing in his smell.

“Han, fuck I'm--” Jesse moans, his hips jerking. Feeling the warm wet of Jesse's orgasm against his fist, Hanzo's hips smack against Jesse one final time, driving in as far as he can.

“Jesse,” Hanzo moans quietly, lips fluttering against Jesse's collarbone. Relaxing as he comes down from the high, he looks at Jesse, kissing him tenderly. He closes his eyes; tears threatening to spill and he vowed not to cry in front of Jesse, least of all ruining the last afterglow they'll likely ever share. He feels Jesse’s hands on his back, warm and loving and he shuts his eyes tighter, but there is nothing that can be done to contain the sob that bursts forth.

“Han,” Jesse whispers, holding Hanzo tighter. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything,” Hanzo mumbles, sniffling. “You leaving. Me going back home and working for my father when I do not want to.”

“We discussed this,” Jesse whispers. “I’m just goin’ back home. But we’re still gonna do long distance, right?”

“Well, yes,” Hanzo replies pulling up so he can look at his man. “But there are parts of my life you do not know about, and I hate it so much.”

Jesse looks at him with soft, caring eyes. “What is it, Han?”

Hanzo opens his mouth to speak, but instead holds his breath. How can he tell Jesse this, after two years of dating? It is something that has been hanging over him like a heavy fog, always present in his mind no matter how hard he fought to ignore it. _This is the last day_ , he tells himself, _everything is going to end so might as well just get it over with_. Exhaling, Hanzo says, “I am in an arranged marriage.” He studies Jesse’s face as he processes this information, but Jesse remains completely neutral, acting as if Hanzo did not just drop a massive truth bomb. Seconds pass, and Hanzo is getting more and more anxious with each passing one. “Jesse, please say something.”

“I… okay,” Jesse settles on. No anger, no confusion carries on his completely neutral tone, much to Hanzo's immense surprise. “How long have you known?”

“All my life,” Hanzo breathes. “I do not know her, but a wife _will_ be chosen for me at some stage in my future.” The other piece of the puzzle that is Hanzo's life that Jesse doesn't know about is the clan. It is likely that the the woman in question has already been chosen, and if not arrangements would be currently underway, given Hanzo finishes his degree in March. The woman is chosen purely based on what her family can offer the clan; whether it is territory, a new arms pipeline or even acquisition of a new illicit substance. In this completely unfair arrangement, the clan gets whatever they want, and Hanzo is forced into a marriage he does not want. Hanzo sighs, pushing the dark locks on Jesse’s forehead aside. “I do not want a wife. I want you… But I cannot have you.”

“Then come with me.”

Hanzo huffs, shaking his head. “We have discussed this, Jesse. I cannot leave.”

“Then stay.”

“Jesse,” Hanzo says, frustrated. He takes another breath and holds it before closing his eyes. Torn between what he wants and what is expected of him, and completely convinced of his decision to stay only moments ago, right now it is playing tug of war on his heart and all it is doing is tearing it in two. “I do not know what to do,” he whispers, exhaling. His breath is shaky and he can feel another wave of sadness coming on. He wraps his arms tight around Jesse, hoping to stop it before it starts.

“You know my dad works for the Department of Homeland Security?” Jesse asks. Hanzo only nods. “Well he works in immigration - asylum, specifically. If you want to, and I'm only makin’ an assumption here purely based on what you've told me about your folks, he has the knowledge and the right contacts to get the ball rolling on legally moving you away from your parents. You might not have met him, but he knows a helluva lot about you and he’ll make sure you’re safe.” He chuckles as he adds, “They don’t call him ‘The Reaper’ for nothin’.”

Hanzo smirks, pulling his head up to look at Jesse, resting his chin on his chest. “That makes him sound like a villain.”

“Nah… well, he is a badass and absolutely terrifying when he's angry, but the nickname is purely in regards to the souls he’s collected, the people he’s saved.” Jesse pauses, smiling as he adds, “And, he won’t even hesitate if you wanted to move in with me, him n’ Olivia. Hell, I’m sure he’ll offer before I ask.”

Hanzo smiles, running his fingers through Jesse’s hair. “Even _if_ I entertained the idea of leaving; one, I fear the wrath of my family on yours, and two, I would not leave without Genji by my side.”

“Then we’ll ask him if Genji can crash too.”

Hanzo sighs, resting his head on Jesse’s chest. He slides his hand down, over the scruff on Jesse's face before settling on his chest, brushing his fingers through the carpet of hair. “This is all very good in theory. But I just…” Hanzo trails off, swallowing the lump in his throat. He closes his eyes and brings his voice down to a near whisper, reaffirming his decision to choose his head over his heart as he adds, “I cannot leave.”

“Just come with me,” Jesse says; the slightest hint of desperation tinges his words. This is the first time since discussing their future where he has not been anything _but_ calm. “We can start small if you want, test the waters. You can say you’re goin’ to take a gap year or somethin’. See the world before you have to settle down.” Jesse pauses, bringing his hand up to the nape of Hanzo's neck, rubbing small circles with his fingertips. “You're the top student in all your classes, surely that'll carry some weight.”

“My parents would not allow that,” Hanzo counters. “It would be seen as a dishonour to both my family and hers if I do not do what is asked of me.”

“Hanzo. You don’t even know her. Can you even guarantee that you’ll love her?” Jesse asks. Hanzo can hear the desperation, the anguish and heartbreak carry on Jesse’s voice now.

“No,” Hanzo says easily. He sighs, annoyed that it has come to this. They should not be arguing on their last day together since they have but two hours before Jesse leaves for the airport. He has to side with his brain, he has to do right by the clan. It is his duty, as it was his father's before him. Feeling Jesse take his hand between his, Hanzo looks up at him and sees tears threatening to spill but his eyes remain full of hope, optimism.

“Hanzo, please. Leave with me,” Jesse whispers, a plea that cracks through Hanzo’s very soul. Hanzo closes his eyes, brings Jesse’s hand up to his mouth and kisses his knuckles. It takes no more convincing to make a final decision, and he gives his response; a whisper, something he can barely hear over the sound of his pulse in his ears, his quick, shallow breaths.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo in an arranged marriage is one of my favourite tropes and I was so excited when I saw it in the prompt list. Writing this fic was an absolute pleasure!
> 
> Always remember to practice safe sex, folks!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the read.
> 
> \---  
> I'm on [Tumblr](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/), come say hi!


End file.
